


【贺红】自己约的炮跪着也要打完【有肉渣慎（全文）

by Andrewrain



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19 days - Freeform, 19天 - Freeform, M/M, 莫关山 - Freeform, 贺天 - Freeform, 贺红 - Freeform, 贺顶红 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrewrain/pseuds/Andrewrain
Summary: 警告：轻微三观不正可能！肉渣！肉渣！肉渣！并没有做多少！
Kudos: 11





	【贺红】自己约的炮跪着也要打完【有肉渣慎（全文）

“演唱会辛苦了！”

“辛苦了！”

从后台卸完妆换上常服后便是彼此的私人时间。

见一一边快速地整理着衣服，一边在屏幕上快速地打着字，莫关山把手头经纪人刚买来的啤酒往上头一放便大大咧咧地躺在了沙发上。

“喂，这是我的位子，把你的脚给我挪开。”

见一没好脸地看了一眼莫关山，手压住对方的脚踝往外头一拍，显然一副忍不了的模样。

“我管你。”

手上的啤酒碰的一声轻响打开，莫关山便顺着喉咙给灌了几口下去，不动声色，俨然一副什么都听不进的模样。

见一轻轻地嗤了一声，索性自己也爬上了沙发，用膝盖顶着对方的小腿，半点也不肯放松。

展正希推开门便看到这一幕。

一个红毛瘦高的男生正压着见一的脸，而见一的手正掐着对方的脸颊，互相的腿还在下头勾来踢去，嘴上还不忘讨点便宜，互相叫着外号不肯松手。

两个十七八的少年干出的事情可能都还比不上别人幼儿园的水平。

展正希觉得自己这个时候的表情一定非常好看。

他赶紧跑上前把自己那从来不省事的竹马往怀里一拉，无奈道：“赶紧松开，你们俩都给我消停一点，还嫌这几天团内不合的事情传的不够大么？”

“是他先占我位子的！”见一不服气地告状道。

莫关山做了一个鬼脸，比了一个中指：“老子腿长有意见？”

“我呸！去你妈的腿长！”

说着见一就又要上去掐莫关山，展正希赶紧拦着把见一给抱远开去。

“好了好了，今天演出很成功，我带你去吃新开的拉面店，行吧？”

听到拉面见一不由精神一振，满口答应了下来。

“我要吃牛肉拉面，给我加一倍的卤味！”

眼见着见一扒着门口不忘给莫关山回敬一个表情，展正希只得赶紧把人给拖出了“战场”。

心头一股怒火还没下去，见一便给列表里的红毛发了一句。

[气死你个单身狗。]

[臭红毛：滚！]

[我已经和展希希到拉面馆啦！（图）]

[臭红毛开启了好友验证，你还不是TA好友。请先发送好友验证请求，对方验证通过后，才能对话。]

“哼！”

看着系统上的显示，见一气哼哼地把手机给扔在了一旁，看了看菜单决定再加三倍的肉量来吃够本。

那头的莫关山看着手头上见一偷拍的展正希的侧脸，沉思了几秒，怒骂了一句：“MD有竹马了不起啊？有本事把人掰弯了再说！”

见一的组合总共是三个人，莫关山是最先进的演艺公司，见一和展正希是后头进来的练习生，因为三个人嗓音相配，彼此年龄差的也不是很远，公司索性就将他们三个人安排成了一个组合，今年年初以一张《One Day》专辑彻底一炮打响。

如今虽然算不上相当知名，但也称得上是热度正旺，毕竟在演艺圈时间就是金钱，如果不能迅速地积累人气并走出自己的风格，那么等待他们的只有人走茶凉的下场。

见一和展正希两个人同时进公司，一起做训练，可以说感情非常深厚，而莫关山类似于后头空降过来的，脾气也不是很好，得罪了不少人，因而虽然资历不错却迟迟未能走红，可任由经纪人怎么苦口婆心地念叨，也不管换了多少经纪人，这莫关山的脾气还是一如既往地那么臭，底下粉丝为之褒贬不一，喜欢的说他真性情，不喜欢的则更多，说他情商不够，爱耍大牌。

然而见一和莫关山两人之间却共同拥有一个秘密，就是彼此的性向问题。

见一和展正希的关系很好，可展正希并不知道自己这个发小其实是个gay，见一也同样不会告诉他，莫关山也是，平日里也一直小心翼翼地不肯显露出来，直到碰上了见一。

可能是圈子里的人对于同类的反应比较敏感，总之两人心口不一地都互相通了气，纵然面上经常闹翻，然而介于对方可能是能理解自己的为数不多的人选，通常绝交时间也不会超过一个礼拜。

公司给莫关山的人设就是放荡不羁的男生，顶着一头亮红色的头发配上黑色夹克，衣服上裤腿上缀满了闪闪的亮片，配上那一脸谁都欠了他五百万的表情，这样叛逆的模样正是少女们的心头爱。

可与他这样子的外形人设不同，莫关山的情感生活可以说是非常的单纯，从小到大连和小女生的拉手经历都还停留在幼儿园，更别说后来反应过来自己性向之后的事了。

当然这同样也和他们的职业有关，毕竟作为一个有一定知名度的人物，想要找个人约一发什么的并不是一件容易的事情，更何况他的要求还真不低，好在后头认识了见一这个热衷于牵线搭桥，自己却始终和竹马停留在拥抱的又一个纯情少年。

这年头圈子里的纯1并不多，莫关山约过的几个男生里也多扮演1的角色，几次试下来之后感觉怎么都不够味，顶多就日常约一约，但到底还是想找一个固定的对象。

他曾经细细地写了一张要求表，结果被见一原封不动地打回来，还给捏着把柄笑了一个月。

[身高不能比我矮太多，起码也得180起价。]

见一一边念一边笑：“你TM自己也就一八几的个子，我给你找个打篮球的还是找个模特的？”

[头发不要染了奇怪颜色的，最好是没有染过发的，比较干净的那一种。]

见一看了一眼莫关山那头仿佛要燃烧起来的头发：“你好意思么？”

[腿一定要长！屁股要翘，脸一定要漂亮。]

见一顺势踢了莫关山的腰：“哥，你别睡了好么。”

于是莫关山的这份“择偶标准”至今还留在他的手机备忘录里，坐等尘封。

开了第三罐啤酒的时候，莫关山已经有些喝上头了，偌大的一个休息室里只余下他一个人，而那个见一不知道从哪里问来的他的手机号码，竟然还发来了三倍卤味拉面的八角度拍摄照，拍完还不忘加个滤镜修个图，打上一个大大的Doge表情。

“我艹你妈！”

莫关山狠狠地骂了一句，最后打开了自己多久未看的那个备忘录，看着上头的一条条终归还是没舍得删掉。

所谓酒壮怂人胆，第四罐啤酒已经打开更何况莫关山从来就不怂，趁着酒兴，他便点开了专门约圈里人的软件，噼噼啪啪地就把自己的要求给复制黏贴了上去。

“啧……老子就不信就没这么个人了！”

信息发出去的那一刻莫关山还是不由得怂了一秒，真摁下去的时候整个人还是有些晕晕乎乎的，心下各种忐忑不安。只是当他和那大大的“泊泊已经接受邀请，还请小哥耐心等待”几个字干瞪了两个小时后，终于还是把手机一扔，抱着靠枕睡到沙发上去了。

要不明天还是把见一再加回来吧……？

但是何为命运？

命运大概就是一种让你时常被坑得哭爹喊娘，偶尔却又感觉分分钟应该去买彩票，然而到底还是无法寻其根源的存在吧。

但是有些命运一生只有一次，除非你走到最后，否则永远不会知道这到底是劫还是缘。

当莫关山带好墨镜，挂好口罩，全副武装地来到橘子酒吧门口的时候，身上的汗都快要浸透了衣物。

一大早上起来，莫关山就已经后悔自己昨天晚上太过鲁莽，然而想了想自己这大概的要求，到时候随便找个理由把人给甩了不就好了，也没什么好担心的，说不准根本就没有人来理会自己呢？

可谁料还真的有人发来了好友申请。

泊泊这款软件只接受内部邀请注册，里头的成员同其他约人软件相比少了不少，然而质量从来都是比较有保障的，上头勾搭上后面转而奔现的人也不少，而里面的信用机制也是比较让人认同的一环。

才刚点进去这个人的个人简介，就被VIP用户和一连串的五星好评给闪瞎了眼睛。

阅人无数啊……厉害了我的哥。

也许是为了看看这阅人无数的家伙到底是什么模样，也许是想看看自己是不是真的能够上自己的要求，总之出于各种各样的心理，莫关山还是赴约了，而他在这里已经忍不住喝了起码一升的咖啡，依旧没有看见对方。

MD该不会真的是传说中的见光死吧？

正想着，手机上却是突如其来地收到了一条短信。

[我到门口了。]

[你是哪个？]

[门口最帅的一定是我了。]

呵，口气还不小嘛！

虽然这么说着，但莫关山还是拽了拽自己的衣服。

虽然他现在这模样整不整也没太大关系，反正别人也看不见脸，莫关山还是禁不住对着手机屏幕整了整头发，尽量让自己的姿势不要太奇怪地走了出去。

星星点点的灯光静静地映开门口一个高挑的身影，皮肤干净清爽透着健康的颜色，黑色的短发乖巧柔顺地垂下，在脸上打下淡淡的阴影，虽然还未看见样貌，但那一身略微修身的休闲衬衫却是不掩其淡定儒雅的气质。

莫关山关心的却不是这个，他光看人的腿和屁股了，看着那双笔直修长的腿和那宽肩窄腰的身材，心里已经默默地给他打了一个满分。

是不是该上去打个招呼了？

想着，莫关山就已经走上前去轻咳两声：“咳、那什么……天、天王盖地虎！”

急匆匆念完了交头暗号，莫关山已经感觉到了一种名为羞耻感的东西正在碎裂。

那名男子愣了愣，眼神扑朔迷离地看着他闪了又闪，不由得接话道：“……宝塔镇河妖？”

灯光缓缓好似泉水流入他的双眸之中，流连在他微微上挑的眼角——这个人有着一双相当漂亮的桃花眼。

这样貌也是自己喜欢的！

莫关山不由得有些心痒痒的味道，可以说对面这个人唯一美中不足的一点就是身高实在是有些太高了。

将近一米九的身高让自己不得不抬起头才能正视对方的脸。

“房间你定还是我定？”

“……那就你来吧。”

性格好像也挺乖巧内敛的样子，莫关山承认自己就是有些大男子主义的味道，对方这样顺从的姿态让他很是受用，情不自禁又把刚才减下去的分数又给抬了上来。

方才在夜色笼罩之下就已经觉得对方是个十足十的美人，现在走入宾馆得以细细打量之后更是觉得对方的长相愈发合自己的口味。

莫关山不喜欢有些小0们装巧弄乖，看上去和女人就差了个把的模样，自己是跟男人谈恋爱又不是跟女人谈恋爱，有点腹肌胸肌什么的摸起来才比较有弹性也比较舒服，做的时候也比较带感。

这个男人就属于典型的脱衣有肉，穿上显瘦，莫关山把人给拉到床上的时候就已经摸了一个大概，对方似乎属于锻炼有当的那种，并没有练得过头，只稍稍看得出肌肉的形状，腰腹平整，虽然没有明显的形状却也没有一丝赘肉。

今晚绝对够值当！

当莫关山的脑回路已经发展到未来要不要和这个人当固定炮友，将来给点钱包养包养的时候，对方穿着那身半脱不脱的衬衫，却是忽然换了一个姿势反压了过来。

“红毛，我有没有说过我是纯1啊？”

……哈？

老子家伙都硬了，你就给老子讲这个？！

莫关山挣扎着爬起来拿过一旁床头柜的手机，立马翻出手机查看对方的信息，却是看到了一连串的未读消息。

[你人呢？我在外头等好久了]

[还约不约啊！不约啊可走了啊！]

[我走了你钱还是得给的，不然我可去空间挂你了啊！]

我的妈！约错人了？

这年头路上随便拉一个都是Gay的么？自己运势这么好怎么不去买彩票呢？

莫关山挣扎着正要说话，却是被人整个给翻了过来。

“查好了么？那我开始了。”

听到后头一阵拉链缓缓拉下的声音，莫关山吓得整个人都快蹦起来了。

“我、我、卧槽！是我约错人了，约错人了！”

“这又有什么关系？”对方笑着亲吻上他的耳廓，轻柔地舔舐抵弄，温柔低沉的嗓音在耳边炸开：“反正约个炮，跟谁约都是约。”

“可我是上面的那个……”

男子听了这句不由轻笑一声：“不巧我也是，那就只能委屈一下你了。”

那TM怎么不委屈一下你自己啊！

莫关山正要挣扎，却发觉是越挣越紧，对方似乎专门练过什么功夫一样，用着一只手就轻易地钳住了自己。

上衣被人撩到腰际，裤子也同样被粗暴地拽到了膝盖，恰好也限制住了他腿部的动作，光看这动作怎么都像是一场QJ。

“我、我、我错了！我倒贴你钱也行……啊！”

正说着，只听到对方微微地笑出声来，手已经贴合着自己棉质的内裤外头，细细地勾勒着他兄弟的形状，而后只觉得屁股一凉，莫关山还来不及惊讶，对方的皮肤已经切合地摩擦上了他的下部，动作轻缓柔和，却仿佛将一切玩弄于他自己的股掌之上一般，光凭着呼吸的轻重缓急就快速地寻找到了他身体的敏感点。

“呼……嗯！哈、哈……等、等！”

手指划过囊袋与阳具之间小心地揉捏着，轻易地就掌控者他的呼吸，让他仿佛置身于云端之上，那些原本推拒的话化为了一声声轻喘消失在口舌之间，莫关山模模糊糊地想着，这个男的别说是哪家鸭店出身的专业人士？很难想象有一个人竟然在这么短的时间内就叫他这样难堪，比自己还要清楚身上那些敏感的地带，甚至隐隐还摸索出了更多羞耻的地方。

不到几分钟莫关山就已经射了出来，射的那一时刻全身都在颤抖着，身上的衬衫凌乱着捆绑住他的身体，下身的长裤也同样成为障碍，这样轻抬后臀，身体重合的模样让这一情事真的彻彻底底地更像是一场QJ，这一想象也让莫关山莫名地有些兴奋。

然而当有什么黏糊糊湿哒哒的东西浇淋在他腰窝的位置，顺着他的姿势往脊背流去的时候，莫关山整个人都快炸开来了，然而后头却传来男人冷静的一声。  
“别动。”  
“你TM这是QJ你知道么！约炮难道不就约个你情我愿的么？！”  
“那我不进去。”

卧槽？！你TM玩爷呢？  
“你不进去就放开我啊！”

莫关山努力控制着自己的嗓音，试图让自己冷静下来和这个怎么看都像是个变态的家伙认真谈判，然而却还是忍不住急躁。

说着他就又倒了一些那黏糊糊的润滑液上去，这次还小心地伏低了对方的腰，手指顺势沾着润滑油便往后庭探索而去。

异物突如其来的入侵叫莫关山惊恐地几乎要流下泪来，双股更是忍不住开始打颤发抖。  
男子的动作非常柔和，似乎在寻找着一个关键的位置，嘴上却是轻描淡写道。  
“但我这时间也不能被白白浪费啊。”  
“老子都说了给你钱！”  
“我不要钱。”  
卧槽，这不是要命吧……  
莫关山心忽而一紧，小心翼翼地开口道：“那……你要什么？”  
“嗯……让我想想。”  
说着就已经插入了两根手指，他的手指非常的细长，轻轻勾扯便将后头小心地拓展开去。

对方火热的呼吸就打在自己的耳畔，莫关山感觉被触碰的每一寸皮肤都快要燃烧起来了，除去对方的位置而言，这个男人简直就是满分。

但是最重要的就是位置啊！

对方的手臂和他的腿一样修长，骨节分明的手掌抵住他的胸膛，细细揉弄。

讲道理，这也是莫关山历来约过的人里技术最好的一个。

“呜……！！”  
对方指甲修得平整，这几日可能刚刚又长长了一些，擦过内壁某一处的时候伴随着圆锐的质感，带来的是一种莫关山从未体验过的滔天快感。  
这甚至不是可以自渎能带来的快感，方才因为恐慌而软下去的兄弟甚至因为这如电流涌过般的刺激而微微挺了起来。

这让莫关山感到更加恐惧——他的一切是切实地掌控在了这个男人的手上。

他无法反抗，身体比他的意志更早地宣布了投降，而这个男人就这么轻松地吊着他，任由快感侵蚀着他的理智。  
莫关山开始害怕，害怕自己真的会被这个男人带入欲海，并任己自流。

这时候男人却忽然把身体移了开去，手指也从后头抽离了开去，莫关山傻愣愣地保持着姿势呆在那里，只听着浴室的洗手台传来淅沥沥的水声。

结束了？

试着动了动身体，没有了束缚的现在，莫关山几乎是连滚带爬地起来，抓紧时间把衣服穿好。

对方洗手的时间似乎有点长，等他走回来的时候，莫关山发觉对方已经戴上了一双白色的棉质手套。

“害怕？”

说着他伸出手擦过莫关山的脸颊，棉质的手套立刻将他脸上湿润的眼泪给吸收了干净。

一句话叫莫关山气红了眼睛，站起身恶狠狠地挥了一拳出去，可看着对方那张漂亮的长相，到底还是没能真下手，这一拳只给砸在了对方的肩胛骨上，倒是搞得自己手疼。

MD算老子倒霉！

莫关山从床上爬下来，往包里拿了两张毛爷爷就给扔在了那人面前。

“喏，给你，不用找了。”

男子那双好看的桃花眼微微眯起，显得无比多情，还带着一股风流的媚意。

“我想好了……”

“老子不想听！”莫关山踹开了宾馆的门：“自个儿窝好了，别让老子再看见你！”

说着便转过来又挥了挥拳头：“不然老子见一次揍你一次！”

虽然这么威胁了，但事实上莫关山自己心下也没底，到底自己也算是个明星，被人查到就完蛋了，更何况这个男人的武力值明显不是自己能HOLD住的。

初见时本来还觉得绚烂的星空和灯光此时此刻叫莫关山简直犯恶心。

MD……还得给那个根本没约到的小0打钱……

打他大爷！

早知道还是不给那家伙嫖资了，我呸！

这事叫莫关山起码恶心了大半个月，也没什么心情跟见一吵架了，摆着那张臭脸不知道吓哭第几个工作人员，搞了多少大牌丑闻之后，他们刚换了没几个月的经纪人终于撑不下去了，在公司敲定人选之前他们便又落入一个没爹妈看管的空窗期，好在老经纪人也不是甩手掌柜，在新的经纪人到来之前还是同意再忍个几天的。

“李姐，你真的要走啊？”见一看了看旁边脸色还没有转好的莫关山，心下怒骂了不知多少次，但还是有些舍不得。

李姐从来都是个有话说话的爽快人，对见一的印象一直挺好，因而还是耐下心来叮嘱了几句。

“新来的经纪人算是圈内比较有名的了，公司为了能请到他花了不少钱，能力很强，知道SQ组合么？”

见一点了点头，这是一个双人女子的组合，火得非常突然，然而却又叫人觉得理所当然，至今没有任何丑闻，如今两人已经踏入演艺圈，可以说事业正呈火速上升之势，不仅打青年牌而且还有一大批忠实的中老年粉丝，可谓是一种不可思议。

“就是当初捧红她们的那个，你们可都当心着点，人家手头人脉可不少的，肯过来捧你们……懂吧？”

见一不由笑逐颜开，在一旁听着的莫关山脸色也不由好了许多。

李姐随便又日常嘱咐了莫关山几句叫他收收那不修边幅的模样，背后便听到敲门声。

开门的一刹那，李姐便赶忙招呼开了。

“说曹操曹操就到，我们刚刚还说到你呢……”

一双白色皮鞋踏入门槛，乐队的几个人赶紧起身握手寒暄，莫关山却是楞在那处不能动作。

对方今天是一身相当随意的补丁衬衫，不比那天晚上休闲慵懒的模样，今天他穿得颇为正式，然而骨子里那种风流而危险的味道还是抹不去的。

“红毛你也打个招呼啊！”李姐看着莫关山傻呆呆的模样，心里不由着急，正要拉着人起来，却被贺天拦了下来。

他轻轻地弯下身拉起莫关山，用只有两个人可以听到的声音在对方的耳畔轻声道：“很可惜又见面了，抱歉叫你失望了。”

莫关山浑身一抖，睁大了眼睛，突然感觉那双握着自己的手简直就像是一锅开水，吓得当即就把人给扔了开去。

李姐正要再数落一番，贺天却是摇了摇头表示无所谓，只对几个人点了点头，微笑着介绍道。

“初次见面，我是贺天。”

莫关山看着这个男人薄薄的嘴唇一开一合，心都感觉要停跳了。

“你们的新晋经纪人。”

贺天看着那个仿佛炸毛的刺猬一般的莫关山，心情极好地弯了弯嘴角。

让我们好好相处吧。

·END·  
——————————————————

只是想开开车玩玩，感觉有点轻微的三观不正（？）

有SQ彩蛋23333


End file.
